


极乐

by Imagination233



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Slash
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 16:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagination233/pseuds/Imagination233
Summary: 享受一场周六夜晚的华丽交响乐。





	极乐

一间距离市中心大约有三公里外远的小公寓。

由于已经是傍晚，再加上白天总是拉着的窗帘，使得这个本就不向阳的小房间内的光线更加昏暗。

房子里的一切都是紧闭着的，把室内略带有些霉味的空气围堵得水泄不通。很多物品好似从未被移动过，大多都显得的有些陈旧了，仿佛自从十年前这里的时间就已经凝固，只有桌上放着的今天的晨报，才让这间屋子有了些许人居住的气息。

“咔咔，嗒，嘎吱——”

寂静的空间中突然响起了门被打开的声音。  
虽说房间并不大，但只是容纳一个人住下的话还是完全没问题的。

两个人的话……还行？

如果再加上一堆大大小小的，胡乱摊在地上的杂物呢？

答案当然是太拥挤啦，刚进门的埃迪·布洛克先生疲倦地叹了一口气，小心翼翼地使自己不踩住昨天吃完后没扔的水果皮和巧克力包装袋，散落在地上的德州扑克，待采用或是已经废弃的新闻稿，还有其他各种乱七八糟的东西。

他现在的工作是一名小型广播电台的主持人，兼职一个生意不太景气的新闻杂志社的作者。虽说写稿子和文章可以在家写，但如果是要去主持节目的话，还是要到公司专门的录播室里的。虽然现在关注的节目人相比自己之前的《布莱恩快报》要少了许多，但埃迪已经不想像过去那样受人瞩目了。

现在的他，更喜欢待在独属于他们的小空间内，和他的亲密的伙伴共享周六夜晚的……快乐时光。

至少对毒液来说是这样的，虽然对他来讲也很快乐，但毕竟还是有些……

“对你来说有点过于刺激了是吗？”耳边突然响起伴随着雾霭一般热气的低沉笑声里丝毫不掩调笑的意味，再加上大脑中转瞬而逝的前几个周六的记忆片段，让埃迪瞬间涨红了脸，他并没有主动想起那些记忆，肯定是毒液操控了他大脑中的神经末梢，才会让过往的一幕幕以幻灯片一样的形式在自己的脑海里呈现。他突然有种最羞耻的秘密被分毫不差地暴露于他人面前的感觉，让他恨不得赶紧找个地缝钻进去。

“嘿，你的心跳变得好快，没想到只是几张黄色小电影的截图就能让你变得这么兴奋，啊，也对，毕竟电影的主角是你。”从他背部渗透出的黑色液体交织而成头颅用舌尖轻轻撩拨了一下埃迪的耳垂，毒液的语气就好像是蹲在道牙边调戏路过高中女孩的猥琐大叔，让埃迪不禁开始怀疑起这个共生体平时在家都看了些什么狗血的电视剧。赤裸裸的对话内容和毒液轻佻地动作让他的羞耻度不断地积累，并最终以恼羞成怒的方式爆发了出来。

“闭嘴该死的寄生虫！不许他妈的再动我了！见鬼我要把你下星期的零食都全部扣掉！”像是要发泄出这一周以来所有的压力，疲倦和愤怒，他近乎是用吼的方式对着那团黑色的液体球怒骂道。

这次毒液没有像往常一样跟他吵起来，毒液甚至有点发愣，他的初衷只是想开个玩笑而已，在毒液的感受中，埃迪的情感突然由羞涩转变为了纯粹的愤怒，但他不知道为什么埃迪的情绪会来了个180度大反转，这让他有些措手不及。

埃迪在吼出去的那一瞬间就后悔了，他有些尴尬，他不该把自己负面的个人情绪发泄到毒液身上的，但说出去的话就像泼出去的水，不知道如何是好的他径直走向卧室，把公文包往房间的角落一扔，直接扑在了床上，把自己的脸埋入柔弱的枕头里，就像是一个赌气的小孩子。

“对不起……”过了很久，埃迪才嗫嚅着，以极小的声音说出了这三个字。毒液缓缓从他身体的各个角落渗出，包裹住他的身躯，就像是一个安抚的拥抱。

“我知道，你只是太累了，人类都需要在一定的时候宣泄情感，这样做能让他们舒服很多。”毒液的声音温柔得好似一滩水，在老板的批评，同事的排挤，和房东不耐烦的催促中，也只有他才会安慰自己，毒液的宽容和理解滋润着埃迪过于疲惫的心，让他脸上绽放出了一丝微笑。

“谢谢……”不知怎的，他的声音有些哽咽。

黑色的液体从后方分出了一小部分，抚上他右侧的脸颊，就好像是甜蜜的亲吻。

埃迪回过身去，拥抱住这一团柔软的液体，此时的他只想深陷于毒液那令让人不可自拔的温柔中，和他在激情时的狂暴。他们想紧紧地交融缠绕在一起，就像古希腊神话中的赫拉和宙斯在平原上美妙的交合，他们毫不掩饰对彼此的爱欲和渴望，只想永久地拥有对方。

他们都需要一场激烈的性爱。

共生体逐步褪去埃迪的衣裤，只剩下身的一条底裤，黑色液体轻轻地吮吸着他身体的每一寸肌肤，直到埃迪的身体变成他所喜欢的，淡淡的粉色。

“哈，哈啊……”埃迪无法控制自己身体的愉悦，从口中泄露出了几声喘息，毒液在他的身上游走时，也不忘在他的体内释放出催情的信息素，让他的身体开始变得更加的敏感，微微的灼热感开始蔓延全身，他能感觉到自己已经开始硬了，冰凉液体不时掠过肌肤的快感让他的眼中浮现出了些许雾气。

毒液分出了两根触手，在埃迪胸部的两颗粉嫩小点的周围环绕着，可能是因为最近缺乏锻炼的缘故，埃迪的胸部相比之前变得更加柔软，他的触手稍微用力，将埃迪的两块胸肌掬拢起来，嫩白色的半圆形上有一点鲜艳的粉红，让他想起每天埃迪下班路过的那家甜品店橱窗中的樱桃奶油蛋糕。

于是他伸出舌头，品尝这只属于他的，甜美的极致美食。

埃迪不可抑制地发出了一声呻吟，毒液的舌头上带有一些细密的倒刺，虽然在平时的亲吻中毒液会把舌头上的刺都收起来，但在刺激他的时候，毒液可谓是毫不手软。这些小刺划过他的乳尖和与身体的连接处，舌头有时卷住他的整个乳球，有时却用舌尖挑拨着那敏感的一点，他的乳头早已在毒液的舔弄下挺立涨大，在空气中微微地颤抖，让人忍不住想要更加狠狠地蹂躏。

毒液的其他部分也没闲着，一根根触手从埃迪的大腿处盘绕而上，隔着一层薄薄的布料揉弄着他的阴茎，触手分泌出的黏液打湿了内裤，勾勒出色情的形状。体内的空虚让埃迪难耐地扭动了几下身子，这种间接的轻微刺激反而让他更想念毒液直接的爱抚。

“真没耐心。”毒液笑了一下，缠绕在大腿根上的触手们蠕动起来，褪去了埃迪身上最后的衣物，让他的身躯彻底暴露在空气中。触手包住埃迪挺立的阴茎，开始上下搓弄起来，阴茎的尖端已经开始分泌出透明的晶莹液体，毒液知道，这是埃迪感到愉悦时才会出现的反应。

前列腺的溢出说明尿道已经开始兴奋了，他现在需要做的，只是进一步的润滑与扩张。迟疑了一下，毒液分出一根银针粗细左右的触手，小心翼翼地探入了位于尖端的铃口。

“啊啊……啊！为什么这次！……”埃迪因毒液的举动直接叫出了声，毒液以前从来没有这么快入侵过他的尿道，他的身体因还没能适应过于强烈的刺激而有些紧绷，黑色的液体从他的背部涌上来，安抚着他僵硬的身躯。

“别紧张，放松，Eddie。”毒液用自己的其余液体固定住埃迪，用触手开始慢慢地在已经润滑充分的尿道里抽插起来，每一次达到后退都会带出更多透明的前列腺液，如潮水一般的快感不断袭来，埃迪不再掩饰自己的声音，开始断断续续地呻吟起来。

毒液有些兴奋，听着埃迪的呻吟声对他来讲就是一种享受，那种感觉就好像是坐在维也纳音乐厅听着乐团演奏罗尔夫. 劳弗兰和菲奥诺拉.莎两人共同创作的神秘花园，又或许是李斯特的名作爱之梦。这让他想以最热烈的方式演奏身下的乐器，奏响这世界上没有能与之媲美的华丽乐章。

他想让埃迪达到性爱的最高峰。

毒液尝试了以前从未用过的手段，他将触手分成了两股，一股沿着输尿管，向着膀胱的地方前行，另一股则迫入了狭窄的曲细精管，直达睾丸最深的内部，触手表面还分化出了一个有一个的小吸盘，依次贴附上了埃迪的肉壁，然后，开始用力吮吸——

“不！Venom！快停下！不要这样啊啊啊啊啊！”精管因还没被完全扩张所带来的轻微疼痛反而刺激了更加快感剧烈地爆发，他的身体甚至颤抖着向后回缩，又猛然向前弹起，要不是毒液刚刚稳定住了他的身体，他可能早就摔下床去了。毒液没有理会他的话，只是用舌头舔过埃迪的脖颈与耳垂，身下触手不断地吮吸着他的尿道，精管壁，甚至是膀胱壁上的括约肌，如同电流一般快感密密麻麻地集中在下体处，他的身体本能的驱使他逃离，然而被禁锢住的身躯只能在毒液坚实的怀抱里剧烈地抽搐着。

“啊哈，Venom，不，我不行了，哈，嗯……啊啊啊啊啊！”只在不到十秒之内，埃迪就迎来了他今天的第一次高潮。

然而就要他在即将喷射的时候，一根黑色触手迅捷地环绕住了阴茎的根部，锁死了精液的宣泄口，把正要喷涌而出的白色液体堵回输精管的关口处。

“Venom！！！”埃迪的眼泪几乎是在一瞬间中就涌了出来，他不知道是快感迫使的缘故，还是欲发泄而出却又不得的痛苦。他的内心不断地用不成句的词语谩骂着毒液，双手已经快要抓破自己身下的床单，阴茎顶端的铃口也微微颤动着，却没有丝毫液体流出。而这一切，都归功于此时正压在他身上的，对他咧着嘴笑的共生体。

“我不得不承认，你羞恼的样子很诱人，埃迪。”毒液控制着触手一点点从埃迪身体内的各个管道中退出，唯独只有那根像黑色橡皮筋的环状触手，还牢牢地缠绕在他的阴茎根部。

“你他妈在玩我吗！快把我放开！”因为对尿道的钳制被松开，埃迪恢复了几分力气，被堵塞住的他向毒液愤怒地吼叫，然而埃迪呲牙咧嘴地朝着共生体的样子，在毒液看来就像一只因愿望得不到满足，而向主人发泄不满的可爱小猫。对于他来讲，实在是没有什么威慑力。

“第一点，Eddie，不要心急，只有忍耐，才会让你收获更甜美的果实。”毒液的舌头舔过自己的牙齿，就好像是饥肠辘辘的狼看见可口食物的样子。他的触手再一次伸出，只不过这一次的触手比起前面玩弄埃迪尿道的细小触手大不相同，这一根触手又粗又长，尖端还有凸起，非常容易让人联想到男性的生殖器官。

“第二点，没错，我就是在玩你。”毒液的触手慢慢游走到埃迪后庭的位置，他的菊花因为之前的刺激已经兴奋了起来，一张一合地翕动着，仿佛在邀请什么东西的进入。另外两根头部带有着喷射器的小触手也从毒液背后冒出，钻入了埃迪的肛门口，向里面挤入大量润滑所需的液体。因为一次挤入了太多的量，导致多余的润滑液从他的肛门口滑出，粘稠的液体在空气中拉出一道道淫秽的丝线。

“哈啊……你竟敢——！”

“嘘，还有第三点”毒液对埃迪比了个噤声的手势，堵住了埃迪刚想怒骂出声的嘴，他贴近埃迪的身体，用舌尖将他脸上尚未干涸的泪水舔去，注视着埃迪因羞愤而涨红的双颊，毒液发出了低沉的笑声。

“况且我们以前也不是没有这样玩过。”语音刚落，那根粗长的触手就直接冲入了埃迪的后庭中，直接就顶到了他的前列腺上。虽然一下子的闯入还是有些痛，不过比起那根触手给自己所带来的欢愉，这种痛楚似乎根本就算不上什么。

“啊，啊哈，嗯！啊……”只是伴随着几下缓慢的进出，早已被毒液操熟的肠肉就适应了触手进出的长度与尺寸，覆满了褶皱的肉壁主动包裹住了毒液，迎合着他逐渐变得凶猛的攻势，蠕动着与他纠缠在了一起。

经过了前几周的激情和平时在埃迪体内的游走，毒液对埃迪的身体构造已经很熟悉了，每一次都能准确地撞击到他前列腺的位置上，埃迪只觉得他的整个肠道都要在毒液强有力的操弄下融化了，口中的呻吟不知何时已经转变为了高昂的尖叫。他的浑身都在灼烧，股沟间的汗液从他身体的毛孔流出，与肠液和润滑液混合在一起，顺着耻毛从空中滴滴答答地落到地上。

毒液用液体凝聚出的双手一只抓住埃迪两只手的手腕，把他的双手举过头顶，按在床上，让他上半身更好地展现在自己眼前，另一只则环住了埃迪的腰，让他整个身子都向上弓起，以方便他更快速的抽插，顺便也能让他欣赏到埃迪艳红的乳头在自己的进攻中不断上下晃动的美景。

毒液只要想干什么，他就一定能做到。他的愿望是能与他心爱的乐器一同热烈地演奏着世上最华丽的乐章，毫无意外，他成功做到了。

“啊啊！啊哈！啊啊啊Venom！我……我要射了！我要高潮了！”随着高潮的即将到来，埃迪交叠的双手紧紧抓住了一旁的抱枕，他浑身颤抖着，整个阴茎都随着毒液激烈的动作左右晃动，肛门在最后一次哆哆嗦嗦地吞吐着那根粗长的触手后，猛然收紧，前列腺高潮的来临让他涌出大量的生理泪水与汗液，他的意识已经被接连不断的刺激冲撞的混乱不堪，只能含糊地吐出微弱的哀求声。

“求你了……让我射出来吧……”他已经是在用啜泣的声音哀求着毒液了，被毒液放开的双臂虚弱地抬起，伸向毒液的身躯。毒液的手握住了他因为脱力而显得有些冰凉的手掌，与他十指相扣。

“如你所愿，Eddie”阴茎根部的限制终于解开，伴随着埃迪已经有些嘶哑的尖叫声，积蓄了许久的白色液体一股股地喷射在毒液的腹肌上，又被他黑色的皮肤吞噬入体内。

“晚安，亲爱的。”毒液拥抱住埃迪瘫倒在床上的身躯，重新化为黑色的粘稠共生体覆盖住他的全身，吮吸净他皮肤表面的每一滴体液。

但是埃迪没有听见，他已经累得睡过去了。

 

Fin.


End file.
